<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Written In The Stars by scream_tears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409363">Written In The Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scream_tears/pseuds/scream_tears'>scream_tears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All Time Low (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex Gaskarth - Freeform, Car Accident, Grief, High School, Romance, alex gaskarth senior, high school romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:59:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scream_tears/pseuds/scream_tears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I think about Alex and I a lot, actually. About how we met when all else seemed dark. The stars weren't shining and I was, frankly, alone. Maybe that was the plan from the very beginning. Maybe he was supposed to pick up the piece of my shattered life. Maybe he was supposed to save me. Then again, we're all just dying stars, trying to survive long enough to glow the brightest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Gaskarth/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Blake’s POV</span>
</p><p>I looked up, attempting to find something resembling a star in the dark canvas of the sky. It had been three hours since I arrived in the dismal city of Baltimore and I had already come to the conclusion that it sucked. I knew light pollution was bad here, but the mere aspect of a star was nonexistent. The sky was an empty pool of twilight.</p><p>I gave up on my late night ordeal, slipping back through the window of my eldest cousin’s empty bedroom. Since he was away for college for the year, I had been invited to stay until I graduated. Having had no other choice, I had to say yes. That meant various things. One: another two hundred and twenty seven days of this starless city, and two: having to live with Robert Dawson.</p><p>Robert was, unfortunately, my cousin, and had been for almost seventeen years now. That was something that had always annoyed him about my existence. I was exactly three days older than him. That also (apparently), made me more mature than him. He had yet to forgive me for taking the extra seat at the table that Christmas we both turned six. Luckily for him, two spots just opened up.</p><p>That reminds me, “Blake, food is here!” Kathi (Rian’s mum and my favourite aunt) beckoned me from the downstairs hallway. I grabbed my cardigan from the stack of boxes I had yet to unpack before making my way downstairs.</p><p>“Pizza’s in the kitchen,” she affirmed, tapping me on the shoulder reassuringly as she headed into the living room. I frowned, cringing at the sympathy seeping from her every word. It was like that with everyone now. Everyone looked at me like I was about to break in half at any given second.</p><p>I continued through the house, finding my way to the kitchen. The room itself was smaller than the one my family and I had back in San Francisco, but then again this one was crowded by the four teens piling pizza onto their plates.</p><p>I approached the bar, peering over one of their shoulders at the three empty pizza boxes.</p><p>“That’s nice,” I professed in discern. Three of the guys turned to face me with both brows raised, clearly surprised by my presence.</p><p>“Dude, you didn’t tell us you invited a girl,” the tallest of the four mumbled, loud enough for us all to hear.</p><p>He rolled his eyes in reply, expressing rather bluntly how unimpressed he was at my being here, “I didn’t.”</p><p>“So you invited yourself?” Another perked up, his hair messy to the point of passing as a bush. I took a second to glance at each of the boys, confirming my previous suspicions. They were all punks, and judging from their shirts, they were proud of it.</p><p>“No, I didn’t invite myself. I wouldn’t even be in this city if I had a say in the matter,” I defended, grabbing two slices of bread from the bread bin. In case you couldn’t already tell, I was more than eager to escape.</p><p>“What’s so wrong with our city?” The final of the four exclaimed, inserting himself beside me as I buttered my bread. Sparing a single glance in his direction, I noticed his eyes. They were fascinating: the colour of light seeping through a bottle of whisky. His gaze made my chest tighten.</p><p>“There’s many things wrong with your city,” I started, layering a selection of cheeses onto a slice of bread before placing the other slice on top. “The lack of stars, the bad mannered boys and their terrible fashion sense, do I need to go on?”</p><p>“I’ll have you know we’re the single most popular boys in our school,” the boy stated nonchalantly, stealing a slice of cheese from the cutting board. An egotistical kleptomaniac, always great.</p><p>“That’s because east coasters don’t have standards. Your social life wouldn’t last a day on the west coast.”</p><p>He laughed, shaking his head in what I assumed to be disagreement. His ego was showing. I turned away from the boys, placing my sandwich in the frying pan.</p><p>“We would have saved you some pizza if we knew you were coming,” the boy finally added, peering over my shoulder as I inspected the underside of my bread. My nose winced, assaulted by the bitter odour of overused body spray and alcohol.</p><p>“Well now you know,” I replied, turning round to face the group, “and seen as though Robert likes to forget pretty big details in his life, I’ll remind him that I’m here until June.”</p><p>“She’d easily pass as the fittest girl in school, dude,” the tallest one whispered, once again too loud for comfort. “Why didn’t you tell us she was staying with you?”</p><p>“One, gross, she’s my cousin, and two, she’s not staying with me.”</p><p>“Was that much not made apparent already? I’m staying on the roof,” I joked. The boy beside me laughed at my comment, in time for me to flip my sandwich in the frying pan. “Don’t worry too much, I have enough blankets to warm the city.”</p><p>“No wonder your Dad was sick of you,” Robert blurted out bitterly, shutting me up as quickly as I had started talking. “I mean, that’s why he drove your family off the road, isn’t it?”</p><p>I stared back at him in disdain. The other gazes bored through my skull, but I was too busy staring back at Robert to pay them mind.</p><p>“Hey, your sandwich is burning,” the boy beside me uttered, nudging me to the side a little as he removed the pan from the heat and placed my sandwich on the cutting board. I broke contact with Robert, watching him hazily as he cut the grilled cheese in half before handing me the finished meal.</p><p>“Thanks,” I added half-mindedly, taking the plate as I hastily escaped the room.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Alex’s POV</span>
</p><p>“You’re welcome,” I shouted back, watching the door slam behind her. My gaze wandered to Rian, who was staring guiltily at his last slice of pizza. “What was that about?”</p><p>“Nothing,” he retorted, clearly annoyed at the subject. Or maybe it was just his cousin who had suddenly made an entrance. For someone whose existence hadn’t been mentioned until now, she had created quite an eventful first impression.</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“I said it’s nothing,” he defended, shoving a slice of pizza down his throat.</p><p>I sighed, frowning at Rian. Zack, Jack and I exchange a look, confirming we were all thinking the same thing. What was the deal with her parents?</p><p>“Wanna watch a movie?” I asked, breaking the hovering silence as I piled the last of everyone’s pizza onto one plate. Jack followed suit, grabbing drinks from the fridge. Before long we were making our way into Rian’s room, only I was staring at the room across the hall. The door was open wide, but that wasn’t what caught my attention. Among the sea of unopened boxes, the curtains moved severely back and forth.</p><p>I narrowed my eyes at the window: the window that just happened to be wide open in the middle of winter. In retrospect, it was none of my business, but the fact we were on the second floor rang alarm bells.</p><p>“Alex?” Jack asked from the floor of Rian’s bedroom.</p><p>“I’ll be back in a minute,” I brushed him aside, walking straight into Chase’s room. bee-lining for the open window. The cold breeze startled me, but I peered outside all the same. It felt weird doing so, but I scoured the shadows of the garden.</p><p>“What are you doing?” She asked, turning my gaze to the figure hovering above me. The moonlight shone down against her pale complexion, making me smile.</p><p>“I’m just checking you didn’t jump,” I laughed weakly, glancing towards Rian’s room before pulling myself onto the window a little more. “You’re not jumping, right?”</p><p>“I’m afraid not,” she replied, feigning a frown. “Though if the thought ever crosses my mind I’ll invite you to watch.”</p><p>I laughed, shaking my head. “It’s cold.”</p><p>“Astute observation, uh-”</p><p>“Alex,” I responded without hesitation, “and the other two are Jack and Zack.”</p><p>She seemed taken aback, but replied all the same, “well I’m Blake, and you should get back to Robert before he has something else to blame me for.”</p><p>I nodded, returning to the warmth of the house. With a final glance at the window, I did as told and took my leave. Closing Rian’s bedroom door behind me, I slumped down beside Zack on the bed. I was handed a can of beer as the movie was unpaused, though my mind was else. Her name’s cute, don’t you think?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Blake’s POV</b>
</p><p>I pulled my legs up on the sofa, tugging the pen from behind my ear as I added a note to my physics book. Kathi and Denis were sitting across from me, watching Strictly Come Dancing, and Robert was downstairs rehearsing with his band. After the kitchen incident yesterday, I had decided to throw myself into my catch-up school work to avoid any more unnecessary drama.</p><p>“How’s it going?” Kathi asked, drawing my attention from my notebook. Her expression remained the same as it had in prior days. No matter what the conversation was about she was always smiling sympathetically. In actuality, she was just uncomfortable.</p><p>“It’s going well considering I haven’t looked at any of this in weeks,” I replied, pushing my glasses up my nose. “I’m gonna get a drink. Do either of you want a drink?”</p><p>“Just a cola, if you don’t mind,” Kathi affirmed, once again beaming back at me warmly.</p><p>I closed my book, shooting her a single nod in reply before making my way into the kitchen. Inevitably enough, I met Alex as he escaped the echoing drums engulfing the basement. And by met I mean I walked into him.<br/>“Sorry,” I uttered, dropping to the floor as I attempted to collect the plastic cups I had caused him to drop. They were those obscenely large drinking cups from every American movie ever, you know, the red ones? I stacked the empty beakers, standing back before holding them out in his direction.</p><p>“Thank you,” he replied half-mindedly. He was looking straight at me but I had a strange suspicion he wasn’t actually paying attention to me. Eventually he took the stack from me, thanking me again.</p><p>“Okay then,” I spoke up, breaking the tension hovering between us as I stepped past his idle figure. He followed suit, accompanying me into the empty room. He bee-lined for the fridge, regaining life as he pulled the door open wide.</p><p>He turned back to me, brows raised in curiosity, “what do you need?”</p><p>“Cola,” I nodded, pointing at the row of cans. He passed me three of the chilled liquids, grabbing an extra four for himself.</p><p>“I’m glad to see you didn’t jump,” he bantered, chuckling lightly as he pulled himself up onto the counter. I knew he was joking and he knew I knew he was joking, and yet there was a severity to his words. A harsh honesty.</p><p>"Didn't want to leave Kathi with blood stains on her patio,” I assured, “there is that bridge over the river, though.”</p><p>"The one in the park?" He asked, laughing.</p><p>"I'm not sure, all I've seen is the bus ride here from the airport," I replied, pushing my glasses up the bridge of my nose as I leant back against the countertop.</p><p>"You need to get out more," he declared eagerly, to which I nodded in agreement. All I had seen of the city was the suburbs. Back in San Francisco I spent hours walking around, exploring the neighbourhood I lived in. I guess a lot had changed since then. “Are you okay?” He perked up, drawing me from my spiralling inner turmoil.</p><p>"Yeah, I’m good,” I affirmed, feigning a smile. In response to this he narrowed his eyes, watching my expression closely. It was almost like he was worried. “Well, I’m gonna get back to it.”</p><p>“Yeah,” he nodded, dropping down from the counter. “Nice talk, Mitchel.”</p><p>
  <b>Alex's POV</b>
</p><p>I threw the empty cups in the bin beside the door, juggling the four cans under my arm as I evacuated the room. Blake was still inside, and probably still watching me weirdly. Waiting an extra second to catch my breath, I made my way into the basement where the band was rehearsing. The guys had run through the new song in my short absence, but it was kinda hard to do much else without a lead singer. As shallow as that may sound. Quickly, I placed the drinks down before throwing my guitar strap over my shoulder and standing in front of the mic-stand.</p><p>"What took you so long?" Zack asked, genuinely curious as to why it took my ten minutes to work less than ten feet and back.</p><p>"I was just talking to Blake," I replied, shrugging it off like it was nothing, despite being aware of Rian’s 'issues'.</p><p>"Still as fit as yesterday?" He asked, raising a brow impishly.</p><p>“Don’t be weird,” I contended, to which Jack laughed.</p><p>"I don't see it." Rian announced, causing the three of us to turn to him, equally confused. "I don't see why she's so great."</p><p>“No one’s saying she’s great,” Zack added frankly.</p><p>“Yeah, we’re just saying she seems cool,” I assured, to which the other two nodded in confirmation. Rian’s frown deepened at my sentiment.</p><p>“She’s the biggest nerd I know. I mean, her favourite pastime is calculus.”<br/>Zack’s lips curled, “I’m sure she has other interests too. How would you feel if she judged you based on your music alone?”</p><p>“She does judge me,” Rian argued, crossing his arms over his chest. “She’s so judgy.”</p><p>Jack shook his head, disagreeing, "I think you’re both judgy.”</p><p>“You probably have more in common than you think,” I started, agreeing with Jack, “you’re both stubborn for starters.”<br/>“Let’s just practice,” Rian breathed, pushing the conversation aside. We readjusted our instruments, ready to rehearse the new song. “On three?”<br/>“One, two, three,” Jack shouted, kicking off into his guitar with Zack following suit on the base. I approached the mic-stand, serenading the lyrics in time for Rian to cut in with his drums.</p><p>
  <b>Blake's POV</b>
</p><p>I excused myself from the living room, lugging my books upstairs as the house shook from the noise downstairs. Alex's voice sang above the incoherent tune, reminding me of his so-called talent Kathi had told me about the night before.</p><p>After my encounter with the boys, she had taken it upon herself to do the maternal thing of warning me about the four boys she practically raised. She had mostly nice things to say about them all, aside from Jack's constant flirting and Alex's habit of holding grudges. From the sounds of it she knew less about them than I did. Though, that was expected considering she had yet to discover the WKD Rian had replaced for mouthwash. Or the beer cans flooding the bottom of his wardrobe. Then again, I was observant.</p><p>I closed Chase's bedroom door behind me, noticing the extra boxes from where Kathi had attempted to clear Chase's belongings from the room in order to, and I quote, ‘make it feel more homely’. I had yet to touch the majority of the box in here, having decided that living from a suitcase was easier than unpacking my belongings. Everything I owned reminded me of San Francisco, or my family. It was a lose, lose situation.</p><p>I pulled one of my Dad's old astronomy books from the pile, reading the message scribbled on the front page in red marker.</p><p>
  <i>Until every last star in the galaxy dies, you have me. You'll always have me. Happy Birthday Blakey-Poo. I love you infinity.</i>
</p><p>"I love you infinity too, Dad," I whispered in reply, dropping the book back in the box as the tears began to cloud my view. The box was filled with other memorable items that I, until now, had no intention of looking at again. From photo albums to picture frames, and even old birthday albums. The only inconsistency was the leather dog collar hiding beneath it all.</p><p>I pushed the thought aside, breathing deeply as I attempted to vacate the flashing lights from my mind. No matter what I did they returned, each time more painful. It takes time, I have to be patient.</p><p>Pulling on my boots and cardigan, I opened the bedroom window and climbed out onto the roof. As per the new normal, the sky was cloudy and dismal. Not a single speck of light could be seen through the thick layer of light pollution engulfing the city. I laid down on the cold tiles, clenching my eyes shut as the black honda rode through my thoughts. Time fixes everything. Even the dimmest stars.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter 2! Any ideas as to Blake's tragic backstory?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Blake's POV</b>
</p><p>You know those lights you see when you rub your eyes for long periods of time? The multicoloured stars you can create at any given point? I've been rubbing my eyes a lot recently. Whenever I'm in the presence of Robert, whenever I'm thinking about my family, and now, waiting in line for lunch.</p><p>In case it wasn't already obvious, it was my first day at Dulaney High. It’s not great. At all. Boys like to think they can talk to me because, and I quote, ‘we're on the same level of hotness', whilst girls ignore me for most likely the same reason. Not to mention the food. A single apple seemed to suffice after seeing the options on display. I walked into the middle of the cantine, finding Robert and his friends at a table in the back corner. He too seemed to find me, and despite my best intentions, the look on his face had yet to alter. </p><p>I sighed, slumping down on a table beside two girls and a boy. They looked at me weirdly, probably waiting for my excuse for disrupting their lunch break.</p><p>"I either sit here or in the bathroom," I affirmed, pulling the stalk from my apple as I turned to the trio. They each shared a look before turning back to me.</p><p>"I'm Sadie Pratt, it's great to meet you," the blonde female exclaimed, holding her hand out towards me.</p><p>"I'm Tyler Maxwell," the pink haired female added before glancing over at the brunette male beside me, "and that's Benjamin Reed."</p><p>I nodded, making a mental note of their names as I took Sadie's hand, "I'm Blake Mitchel."</p><p>"So, Blake, why were you eyeing All Time Low?" Sadie asked, raised a brow in curiosity.</p><p>“Sorry?” I questioned, completely unaware of what she was talking about. She exchanged a look with Tyler, urging her to take the lead.</p><p>"Before you sat down you were staring at their table,” Tyler explained frankly. She turned to face the table in the far corner, giving a single nod in their general vicinity.</p><p>"Is All Time Low what they call their band?" I replied, their endless practice sessions dawning upon me. Of course they were a band. "Robert hasn't told me anything."</p><p>"Robert?" Ben laughed beside me, clearly amused by my choice of words.</p><p>"There's Alex, Zack, Jack, and Rian,” Sadie affirmed, smiling proudly.</p><p>"Robert Rian Dawson," I mumbled, glancing over at their table as yet another thing dawned upon me. I excused myself from the group, abandoning my apple as I trudged over to Rob-Rian and his friends. He was glaring at me, whilst the other two looked somewhat confused.</p><p>"Really?" I asked, directing the question at Rian, "you've been mad at me for calling you Robert? Why didn't you just tell me you preferred Rian?"</p><p>"That's- I'm not-"</p><p>“So it's about the Christmas Dinner table?” I questioned, raising a brow. He shook his head in reply, staring down at his food.</p><p>I sighed, taking a seat beside Jack who just happened to be sitting opposite him. "Then I don't understand."</p><p>"Wait, what table?" Alex perked up, amused by the growing list of reasons why Rian hates my guts.</p><p>“It’s stupid,” I replied, brushing it aside. “So, why are you mad at me?”</p><p>"I'm not mad at you," he defended, fiddling with his fork. </p><p>"If it's any condolence, I still think you're hot," Jack perked up beside me. I turned to face him in confusion, to which he winked, pushing a peck to my cheek. I wrinkled my nose, emphasising my disgust. </p><p>“Do I have cooties now?” I questioned glancing over at Alex who just shrugged. </p><p>"Can’t argue with that" Jack affirmed, nodding at his friend, “I am the king of kisses.”</p><p>“Target called. They want their mannequins back,” I joked, causing Jack to feign insult. “You still have bad style.”</p><p>“I can’t argue with that either. Alex is the fashion guru.”</p><p>I turned to Alex, eyes narrowed. "Yesterday you were wearing sweatpants, am I missing something here?"</p><p>"Girls usually like my grey sweatpants…” he explained quietly. </p><p>"Who were you trying to impress? Kathi?" I inquired, disgusted by the thought. Then again, I did see Jack flirt with Kathi on a daily basis. In response to my inquiry, Rian face palmed and Jack tutted beside me. Clearly, I was missing the point.</p><p>"Do you think we can reset?" I asked Rian, pushing the prior conversation aside as I smiled back at him weakly.</p><p>He nodded, "sure."</p><p>“Okay,” I started, thankful, and maybe even a little hopeful, “I’ll see you after lunch.” </p><p>The trio nodded and I took my leave, returning to my abandoned lunch.</p><p>"What was that?" Tyler asked, leaning over the table eagerly. By the look on her face, whatever she was talking about didn’t occur normally.</p><p>"What was what?" </p><p>"You just sat down at their table without an invite, and they spoke to you. That's a pretty big deal," Sadie explained, laughing at my illiteracy. </p><p>"They’re just people?" I questioned, glancing over at the table to find Alex already staring back at me with those chocolate eyes of his.</p><p>Sadie shook her head, "they're popular. It's just not the way it works."</p><p>
  <b>Alex's POV</b>
</p><p>I looked down at my food, noting that Blake had already seen me staring at her. As much as I wouldn't admit it, she wasn't like everyone else and I guess that intrigued me.</p><p>"Zack's going to be happy that's over with," Jack affirmed, smiling at Rian genuinely. "What was your deal with her anyway?"</p><p>Rian shrugged, "we never really got on as kids. It was always Blake this, Blake that.”</p><p>“So you were jealous of her?” I questioned, narrowing my eyes at Rian as I inspected his expression. He brushed it off, eating the last of his food in time for the end of lunch bell to sound through the school. I jumped up from the table, eager for the last lesson of the day. Music.</p><p>
  <b>Blake's POV</b>
</p><p>I walked to class with Sadie (who was apparently in my English and Science class too), and we took a seat at the very back. Rian and his friends walked in soon after, clearly pleased to be in Music.</p><p>"Okay class, I know you've probably heard enough of this today, but we have a new student so there's some sort of law that I introduce her," the teacher explained, his gaze trailing through the class until he found me. "Wanna come up here and show us your infamous abilities?”</p><p>I shook my head, "not really.”</p><p>He frowned back at me in disappointment, “your record suggests you’re quite a talent.”</p><p>“I don’t play anymore,” I assured, shifting uncomfortably beneath the stares of the rest of the class. </p><p>He nodded, "well then, do you sing?"</p><p>"Not really.”</p><p>"I think what Blake is trying to say is that she'd prefer to see the competition before she performs herself. Maybe we should play for Blake instead of her playing for us?" Sadie suggested, sparing me a reassuring glance before concentrating on the teacher.</p><p>"Not a terrible idea. Alex, Jack and Rian, you're up first."</p><p>The boys jumped up, racing to the front of the classroom to set up whilst the other students began gossiping. I sighed, frowning.</p><p>"I'm sorry about that. Mr Pratt's passion for talent sometimes blinds him from the signals you're sending. I would know," Sadie explained, nudging me in reassurance. </p><p>"Sadie Pratt as in… Mr Pratt?" I asked, glancing between Sadie and the teacher.</p><p>"I'm afraid so. You'll like him once he gets to know you,” she assured, affirming to me that her dad wasn’t as bad as he may seem. I nodded, turning back to the stage as the band approached the stands.</p><p>"All Time Low are by far the most popular band in Baltimore," Sadie added, beaming, "they're going to make it big someday."</p><p>"For those of you who don't know," Alex began, shooting an impish look at me, "we're three quarters of All Time Low and this is The Party Scene."</p><p>Rian was the first to play the drums, followed by Jack and Alex on guitar. Before long Alex kicked off into the song, allowing me to hear his voice without the added muffle. As much as I wouldn't admit it, they weren't terrible. It seemed they were still trying to find their sound, but Alex's voice seemed to roll with whatever Jack and Rian were giving off.</p><p>The song came to an end and the whole room erupted into an applause; a few of the girls at the front even yelled ‘I love you, Alex’.</p><p>"What did you think?" Sadie perked up, having enjoyed the show from her tone alone. </p><p>"They weren't bad," I confessed, nodding. My gaze followed the boys as they returned to their seats on the back row. Rian and I made eye contact, and for a split second he smiled. Maybe these next few months weren't going to be so bad after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blake's POV</p><p>The cold droplets trailed down my face, my cheeks turning red from the bitter cold. I had walked to and from school a grand total of four times now, only I had yet to gather the few brain cells I had left and take an umbrella. I rushed inside the house, dropping my bags at the door as I bee-lined for the radiator under the stairs. I slumped down beside it, comforted by the warmth.</p><p>“Blake?” Rian’s voice echoed from the basement in time for him to open the basement door. I pulled my legs into my chest, avoiding the impact of the swinging wood. He stared at me weirdly, narrowing his eyes as he openly judged me.</p><p>“It’s warm here,” I explained, shrugging it off like it was nothing. Part of me wondered if he thought I was weird for preferring to walk through the rain, rather than get a lift in the car and remain perfectly dry like he was. Another part of me hoped he understood.</p><p>“We need you,” he added, pushing his previous thoughts aside as he reminded himself of why he came up here in the first place. I pouted, glancing between the radiator and the cold basement. “Please,” he pushed, pleading.</p><p>“Fine,” I sighed, extending my hand in time for him to pull me up. I followed him down into the basement only to find the others waiting, instruments in hand. I raised a brow at Rian, who began explaining the situation.</p><p>“We’ve been messing around with the chorus, but we’ve hit a stump. After the bridge the music cuts out and Alex sings. Jack and I think the drums should start the chorus, whilst Alex and Zack think the guitars should,” Rian explained, making his way behind the set of drums, having collected his sticks from Zack on the way.</p><p>“And how am I supposed to help?” I asked, narrowing my eyes skeptically. Unfortunately for me, Rian knew things about me that I was cautious to announce these days, so whilst I could hide from everyone at school, I didn’t have an option with these guys.</p><p>“You may not want to admit it, but you’re a musician,” Rian affirmed, glancing at the others for confirmation; they nodded. From their reaction alone, it was obvious Rian wasn’t as quiet about me as I first assumed.</p><p>I sighed, “fine, but I’m stealing this hoodie because I’m freezing.” I did as promised and stole the hoodie from the back of the couch. Turns out it was a Blink-182 hoodie that could belong to literally any one of these guys, judging from their music taste and appearance. I mean, Jack was literally wearing a Blink-182 shirt. Alex was wearing a Green Day shirt, which is close enough. </p><p>They kicked off into the bridge, showing me the two transitions into the final chorus. There was no real musical theory around my decision, rather than whichever option sounded better.</p><p>“Guitar or drums?” Zack asked, dropping down beside me on the sofa. Jack followed suit and took the seat to the right of me.</p><p>“Guitar,” I replied with a nod, confirming my final decision. “It definitely sounded better behind Alex’s pitch.”</p><p>Alex smiled, glancing down at his stand as he fumbled with his microphone. I turned back to Jack who was pouting beside me.</p><p>“You asked for my honest opinion,” I assured, nudging Jack in the arm, “plus, you play guitar.”</p><p>“You’re coming on Friday, right?” Jack added, perking up a little as he asked. I furrowed my brows, unsure of what he was talking about, but then again, I never knew what Jack was talking about.</p><p>“It depends. Where am I going?” </p><p>“To our gig,” Rian explained, grabbing a bottle from the table beside the couch, “it’s Tyler’s party so your friends are going to be there.”</p><p>I nodded, pulling my phone from my pocket. Unsurprisingly, I opened the group chat and asked them about this party. “Ben says he’s picking me up at five, so I’m taking that as a yes,” I announced, smiling weakly as I glanced around the room.</p><p>The boys exchanged a look, having nothing else to say. I frowned, glancing between the four. “Is something wrong?”</p><p>“Don’t you have homework?” Rian interrupted, glancing between me and the stairwell. I took the hint and excused myself, making my way back upstairs. We were getting on so well, I was unsure as to what I had said to change that. Was it Ben? Did they have a history with Ben?</p><p>Alex’s POV</p><p>“You good?” Rian asked, causing me to look up and realise everyone was staring at me. Each with a different version of pity adorning their expressions.</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I be?” I laughed, taking the drink Zack was offering. Since meeting Blake I’d come to learn that deflection was my middle name.</p><p>“Okay, man,” Rian replied, holding his hands up in defense, “I was just checking.”</p><p>“Stop looking at me like that!” I groaned, dropping down in the seat Blake had been occupying prior to now. I leant back, hoping to disappear amongst the cushions.</p><p>“We’re not looking at you like anything,” Jack countered.</p><p>“You’re looking at me like my dog just died,” I argued dryly. </p><p>“Alex, it’s more than obvious you like my cousin,” Rian spoke up, glowering.</p><p>“What? No. I don’t like Blake. She’s your cousin, which makes her, like, my cousin.”</p><p>The boys exchanged a look of amusement before turning back to me. I was making it worse, wasn’t I?</p><p>“I don’t like her!” I exclaimed, crossing my arms over my chest in annoyance.</p><p>“Don’t like who?” Blake asked, alerting us all of her presence at the top of the stairs. The first thing I noticed was the hoodie she most likely forgot she was wearing. My hoodie. The hoodie I was wearing less than an hour before she picked it up.</p><p>“Our English teacher,” Jack blurted out, smiling sheepishly at Blake.</p><p>She asked, looking at me weirdly, judging me in a way only Rian had done prior, “you like your English teacher?”</p><p>“Do you need something?” Rian interrupted, saving me from the situation. Pity party, population me. </p><p>“Yes. I’m just letting you know that I’m going out,” Blake said, nodding slowly. Her eyes remained fixed on me as I attempted to reroute my attention from her.</p><p>“Have fun,” Rian replied genuinely. </p><p>“Thanks,” she simpered, disappearing back upstairs. </p><p>I waited until the door shut behind her before turning to the guys.</p><p>“Can you smell that?” Zack started, pretending to sniff around the room, “it smells like a crush.”</p><p>“Ha, ha, very funny,” I laughed cynically, glaring at the guys.</p><p>“As much as I don’t want to admit it, you’ve got it bad for my cousin,” Rian declared, frowning. By the looks of it, he too wasn’t one hundred percent sure on how to feel about it.</p><p>“She’s still wearing my hoodie,” I breathed, dropping down on the couch beside Jack, who moved to pat me reassuringly. “Fuck me,” I groaned a little too loudly.</p><p>Blake’s POV</p><p>I hovered in the hallway an extra second, overhearing Alex shout ‘fuck me’. In a moment of negligence I shouted back, “my place or yours?”</p><p>The boys shouted back at me but as I opened my mouth to reply a knock sounded through the house. I grabbed my jacket from the hook, making my way to the door in time to find an eager Ben waiting for me.</p><p>“Hey,” I hummed, closing the door behind me as I joined him under the umbrella. It was still raining outside, heavier than it had been earlier.</p><p>“How’s you?” He asked, throwing his arm over my shoulder as we began walking down the driveway.</p><p>“I’m good,” I replied, half-smiling, “is the waffle place far?” </p><p>“Nah, it’s just five minutes in the car,” he assured, unlocking the silver ford as he opened the driver side door. I froze, watching the vehicle closely.</p><p>“Do you think we could walk?” I asked shyly, stepping back from the car.</p><p>“Scared I’m going to kidnap you?” He joked, furrowing his brow. </p><p>“For all I know you’re a stalker,” I argued, holding my hands up in defense.</p><p>“To be honest, I’m surprised Gaskarth hasn’t tried to persuade you I’m a serial killer yet,” he laughed cynically, rejoining me after locking his car. “He always was one for the slow game.”</p><p>“Gaskarth as in Alex? Alex as in the guy who was so embarrassed only five minutes ago that he couldn’t even look me in the eye?” I questioned, “that Alex?”</p><p>“He’s not as sweet and innocent as he makes himself out to be. It’s always a competition with the guy. We’ve been head-to-head since I wiped the floor with his ass in sixth grade and beat him at the school’s annual spelling bee.” </p><p>“You and Alex?” I asked, unsure of where this was coming from. He had nothing to say about him when we first met. Plus, Alex hadn’t come close to mentioning Ben. “You and Alex are enemies?”</p><p>“We’ve kept our distance since Alex tried to steal my girlfriend last year. She ended up moving cross-country just to get away from him,” Ben assured, frowning. “I don’t know, it was all weird.”</p><p>I nodded slowly, taking it in. Nothing Ben was telling me sounded like the Alex I had grown to know. Then again, it had been less than a week. We continued talking about the subject all the way until the cafe, and by we I mean Ben didn’t shut up about Alex. It was almost like he had some weird infatuation with the guy. I didn’t know what to think. Then again, I was more than eager to avoid the drama. So, I ordered a stack of pancakes and changed the subject. Instead, we talked about each other. He was interesting and cute, so I guess he had those things going for him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>